


Injured Obi Wan

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan ends up badly injured on a mission which leaves him with a bad scar and insecurity





	Injured Obi Wan

Obi Wan opened his eyes feeling the pain in every part of his body. Luckily the ship had a medical bay on it so he could be patched up before going back home. He was hooked up to several machines. His memory was a little bit fuzzy about what happened. Seeing that Obi Wan was awake, Anakin walked over to him from across the ship and explained to him what happened.

"You should be fine but you're going to have a big scar on your back from where you were sliced open with a sword," Anakin said softly. "I'm sorry Master. I should have done more to prevent the attack on you."

"It's fine Ani," Obi Wan told him feeling exhausted. "How are you?"

"I'm ok. I'm a bit shaken up because I thought you were a goner. I just have a few bumps and bruises but you know me, I always bounce back fine, much like you. We'll be home in a few hours. They want you to go to the med bay for a few days. I already got in contact with Master Qui Gon and filled him in on everything."

Obi Wan frowned. "You did what?"

"I called Qui Gon. He needed to know what happened," Anakin said, unable to see what he did wrong. "Did you not want me to? I know I'm your padawan but he's your lover and always makes me promise to call if you get hurt. He'll be waiting in the med bay for us."

Obi Wan sighed. "I wish I had known that so I could have made you promise not to call him."

The sixteen-year-old looked at Obi Wan with confusion. "I don't understand." 

"It's nothing," Obi Wan replied. 

"Is there anything I can do," Anakin asked softly. "Do you want another pillow? Some water? Another blanket?"

"No, I think I'm going to go back to sleep. Thank you Anakin."

The next time Obi Wan woke up, he was in the medical bay and he could feel Qui Gon's presence beside him which both made him happy and sad. 

"Hello my love," Qui Gon told Obi Wan quietly as Obi Wan opened his eyes. 

"Hi Qui Gon," Obi Wan said quietly with a tiny smile. 

Qui Gon softly pressed his lips to Obi Wan's forehead. "I love you. I'm so glad you're ok. Anakin told me everything."

"You and I are going to have a talk about that. You asked Anakin to contact you if I got hurt?"

"I did. I know you're too stubborn to tell me yourself. I hope you're not too upset with me," Qui Gon said feeling mixed emotions from his bondmate. 

"I don't know what I think. I was a bit upset at first but then I realized, as you said, I probably wouldn't tell you anyway. I don't want you to worry more than you already do."

"While I do appreciate that, there is nothing you can do or say that will keep me from worrying while you're away," Qui Gon responded quietly. "Anakin thinks you're upset with him."

"Where is he?"

"At home. Asleep. He told me you were here. I don't plan on leaving here until you do," Qui Gon told Obi Wan. 

Obi Wan smiled. "I don't know if I'm relieved or annoyed."

Qui Gon laughed. "You always were a stubborn guy."

Obi Wan wasn't cleared to go back home for a few days. He was glad to be back on his feet and back at home. While Qui Gon took Anakin out for lunch so Obi Wan could have some alone time for a nice hot shower/bath, he took some time to look at the visible damage to his back. Anakin was right. He had a big scar on his back. It looked ugly and felt worse. He blinked back tears and got in the shower. After a few minutes of fighting the urge to cry, the tears started flowing and once he started crying, he couldn't stop. For a while, he stood under the hot water and just cried. He didn't even hear Qui Gon enter the room or strip out of his clothes until he entered the shower with him.

"Honey," Qui Gon said softly, trying to reach for Obi Wan but Obi Wan stepped back from him.

"Don't," Obi Wan sobbed. "Don't look at me or touch me."

"Why not," Qui Gon asked softly and patiently. 

"Because of this," Obi Wan said, not bothering to delay the inevitable. "Look at this scar," he asked turning around so Qui Gon could see his back and the huge scar which was caused by a sword. 

"Do you think that I would think any less of being with you or your beauty because of that little thing? Have you not seen mine? Nothing will make me not want you. You will always be perfect in my eyes. Trust me," Qui Gon said, sending Obi Wan love and encouragement through their bond. 

Obi Wan broke down in Qui Gon's arms and allowed Qui Gon to gently wash his body and run his hand down the scar. "It's just a painful reminder that I almost died," Obi Wan told him. "And I have never had a physical injury that didn't go away. This is always going to be there for the rest of my, our, lives."

"Would you feel any differently if I had no scars or if I had more scars," Qui Gon asked gently rubbing Obi Wan's back.

"No, of course not," Obi Wan responded instantly and truthfully. "You're perfect in my eyes no matter what."

"Good. Now thats how I feel about you. Let your insecurity wash away with the soap. You're always going to be my Obi Wan, whether or not you end up with more scars or if you didn't have this one."

Obi Wan took comfort in Qui Gon's words. "Ok. I believe you. That doesn't mean I won't get insecure from time to time. I can't promise that I won't."

"I know and understand completely," Qui Gon told him with a gentle kiss. The two of them got out after a few minutes of kissing and after Qui Gon finished cleaning Obi Wan. "I asked Anakin if he wouldn't mind spending the night somewhere else for the night so you and I can have a night alone. I hope that's alright. I knew you would be having a bad emotional day and while Anakin always means well-."

"He can be a bit much sometimes," Obi Wan finished. "Thank you. Come to bed with me?"

"Always my Obi love," Qui Gon said with a smile. Qui Gon loved on Obi Wan in more than one way for the rest of the day and Obi Wan knew that no matter what, as long as he had Qui Gon (and his annoying padawan Anakin) he would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling insecure about my scars today and it led to this. Wish I had me a Qui Gon to make me feel better.


End file.
